musketeersfandomcom-20200216-history
Emile Bonnaire
Emile Bonnaire was an infamous merchant trader from France. Biography Arriving at Le Havre, Bonnaire was followed and watched by many people as he entered a tavern, including the Musketeers. When his wife arrived, his enemies attacked, but the Musketeers, lead by Athos protected him from harm and instead arrested him to be taken to Paris. He complied, but only if they allowed him a few moments with his wife. In an effort to escape, he pretended to be making love and then jumped through the window to be smuggled away by Thibault, but the Musketeers had thwarted him anyway. He was forced to go with them to the capital city. While on the road, they stopped at a derelict building where he and is Musketeer escort were ambushed by men who wanted to kill him. Emile later discovered that it was business partner, Paul Meunier, who had ordered the attack. He was happy to escape his partner, but was later displeased at being confined in an old house while the Musketeers attended to their injured friend. When his wife returned to save him, he happily joined her on her horse to escape. However, when she was shot by a Spanish soldier, he cowardly left her body on the ground to escape the Musketeers. When he was recaptured, Porthos violently attack Emile in retaliation against the slavery Emile had on his ships. Despite his previous cowardice, Emile dug a grave for his wife. Worried that the King would punish him gravely, he complained that he didn't want to go to Paris without his plans. Arriving at Paris, Emile demanded fair treatment to meeting the King and he promised that he would end the slave trading. Porthos and Aramis didn't believe him and continued to escort him to the Louvre palace. Emile was taken directly to Cardinal Armand Richelieu, who informed him about the consequences of his slave trade. When Bonnaire asked him about laying out his plans, however, the Cardinal granted permission. Smug, he relayed to the Musketeers that the Cardinal had given him a chance to run tobacco plantations by first charting a ship from Le Havre. Despite their displeasure, he was able to slip away, free. Unbeknownst to Emile, however, the four Musketeers planned to spring a capture on him in Le Havre. He was naively fooled by the Musketeers deception and was captured by a spanish captain, Leon, where he would not be able to break the laws of the two countries ever again. His cargo was passed on to his business "friend", Paul Meunier.Commodities Personality Emile is a very selfish individual, who concentrates on his own benefits above all others. His main flaw, however comes from his complete lack of thought towards what others might do, and allows his closest friends, not to mention his wife, to protect him from any opposition that he might have. This unknowingly for him, leads to his eventual capture. Examples of his complete lack of generosity and kindness is his source of business: slavery, and his decision to leave Maria's corpse behind while he saved his own skin. In all fairness, he is an outgoing man, with a cultured attitude derived from his travels. He often recalls his most memorable occasions where he was happiest. His overall crazy demeanor might be the cause of his drinking habits. Gallery Commodities8.jpg Commodities5.jpg Commodities3.jpg Commodities1.jpg Bbc-bonnaire.jpg Normal TheMusketeers103-2152.jpg References Category:Minor characters